Wiggins' Holiday
by Rain.Cheese
Summary: It was similar to that time when Jury had left for Ireland to finish some nonsensical business, leaving him alone in their lifeless office and no one asking him about his medications...


Wiggins remained seated behind his desk, staring at the bottles and the packets of medications, ready to be brewed into concoctions for his usual ailments. A stack of folders were piled up beside them, ready to be scanned by the eyes of its recipient.

Who had gone off for an early and rare vacation, apparently, leaving him alone at their lifeless office. And no one asking him about his medications. This had become a daily tradition- Jury opens the door, sits down by his desk, observes him, asks him, and he answers him. It was unfortunate that he never accepts his share of his special biscuits and tea, and Wiggins couldn't help but fall in utmost wonder why anyone would not ever be tempted in them. It was good he decided to stop smoking, though. But, his lifestyle is as hazardous as his smoking days, and this was something Wiggins could never change. At least he had warned him.

Wiggins took his coat and decided to make an early head start home since he had already finished his work. He thought of saying goodbye to Fiona first, and checking on Cyril too, if the elusive cat was visible.

He found Fiona painting her nails, which was unusual, because Fiona often painted her whole body.

"Leaving early Al?" she said, looking from her dazzling, pink nails.

"Nothing much to do, unfortunately," he replied.

"Well, before you leave, you may as well check Racer. He's dying to meet you," she said, rather darkly.

Wiggins chuckled, "You sound remorseful about it."

"Poor you. If you feel like crying afterwards, I'm here for you."

His brief conversation with the guv'nor wasn't anything brief at all. Racer asked him about Jury's whereabouts, which was something he already knows since Jury asked him for the leave. Wiggins told this so. This reply made Racer silent for a while. Then he quietly asked him if he was being sarcastic. He wasn't, really, he said, while opening his plastic of cough drops. He couldn't understand why, but Racer was suddenly furious. He began babbling things Wiggins couldn't comprehend and didn't want to comprehend because of an occurring headache. But he did hear Jury's name and some tragedies involving superintendents and vacations sprouting out.

Then, thank goodness, Cyril pounced on him. How she managed to reach the chandelier, it was far from human logic. The incident earned him screams of leaving the room, and Wiggins didn't think twice scuttling outside. For some unknown reason, sickness seems to attack him when Racer appears before him, making him wonder if there was such an illness as human allergy, a disease where a person's whole existence makes you rash and awful. He might be the very first human to catch it. The thought made him shiver and he sneezed.

He left the building feeling absolutely hungry wearing his full snow-proof gear that made him look like a polar bear. The coldness of the weather didn't disturb him at all, and he grinned at this successful defense. Now, his only problem is his grumbling stomach and he had no choice but to search for a decent and warm restaurant to eat. If the superintendent was here, he would have found a nice place immediately, or rather, any place at all and Wiggins would still think it's a nice place. That's one of the reasons Jury was his favorite person in the world.

Among the whole of Scotland Yard, Jury was the only one who found him very valuable. Among the greater lot of talented men, he chose him, a sickly little man, as his sergeant. Ever since he became his sergeant, he had turned into a busy person; always running from one place to another to get the information his superior wants, and in return, he receives wonderful praises that can brighten up any dreadful day. Jury never underestimated him. He enjoyed this job of his and he learns a lot from it (one of Jury's adventures led him to the discovery of the wonder Bromo-Seltzer). His note-taking had also improved, allowing him to scribble paragraphs in a matter of seconds like a machine. He also receives sumptuous goods from interrogations at times which was really, really nice.

His job couldn't be better, even though it involves gory bodies every now and then.

Yet, the difference between him and Jury is as vast as the ocean. It was a wonder that both get along very well. The superintendent has moods and views that Wiggins couldn't understand. Jury comprehends with the mind and the heart and this allows him to read the depths of a person's thoughts. Wiggins could only study people through their expressions and gestures, which can be inaccurate as people could hide themselves in many, many ways. Show Jury a painting and he can say a thousand words about it. Show that to him, he'll say its colorful enough.

Jury kind of reminded him of his sister, Jenny. No, wait. It should be Brian Macalvie (his second favorite in this world) that reminds him of Jenny because of the Divisional Commander's permanent rash and stubborn attitude. Nevertheless, all three (including Plant in the count) are almost the same. Jenny was so alike them, except that that Jury, Macalvie and even Plant have this unexplainable sadness blanketing them, which contrasts to his sister's joyful smiles.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to see her smile again.

Her sister died of meningitis on one Christmas Eve. It was the saddest thing that had ever happened to him and until now, the sadness struck him from time to time. Jenny is probably his most favorite and beloved person in the world.

As a child, he grew up being weak and ill; his parents giving him all these medicines and strict probations. He wasn't allowed to play outside since the weather was always changing. He wasn't allowed to eat all the food he wants because they might give him allergies or side-effects. He wasn't allowed to run or do anything tiring, because his body might collapse all of a sudden. He was to stick with schedules: taking his medicines, going home from school, exercise. His only enjoyment was reading books, watching the telly, and listening to music. His entire childhood was spent indoors.

It was a fine lifestyle, he thought.

Not for Jenny though.

Jenny was a lively girl. She would drag Wiggins around the house. Everything was fun for her. The sink, the telly, the toilet seat, and more. He had a lot of fun playing with her since he never experienced this kind of enjoyment. When Jenny grew bored inside the house, she went outside the house. Her whereabouts were always a wonder to the family.

As happy as she is, she was a child who reflects all the time, perceiving life as a puzzle full of optimism and mystery. Everything is good in her eyes and she has no problems telling this to Wiggins, who admired every bit of that brilliant mind of hers.

Jenny had showed him the world.

One cold and windy night, she pulled him from his room and brought him outside, far from the house. He could still remember himself telling her how freezing the weather was and the irritated look on her face when he took time to dress into his warm clothes. But he would never, ever forget the fun, little adventure they had; scaring each other, playing tag, and watching the few stars that twinkled.

"Wiggins, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked, staring at the sky, playing with her torch.

"I don't know."

"Well, in case you don't come up with a plan, I want you to be a detective! Like those characters in your novels. Then you can tell me what they do. Then I'll become a detective too. We'll be a team!" Jenny's eyes glittered behind the darkness. Wiggins could see them clearly.

"A detective?" Wiggins frowned in deep thought. "Why a detective though? I don't think finding bodies is a nice idea."

"But it seems so exciting. And you get to make friends. Doesn't your detective in those novels you read always talk to people? And they also get to travel at different places. You'll meet lots of people and visit many places with that job!"

"I think it isn't different as being a business person or maybe a pilot. They also talk to people and travel different places."

"But they don't solve anything!"

"I believe they do."

"But that's boring! All you do is sit and look at papers and clouds. It isn't like a detective where you receive cases and solve them and meet many people and find who the culprit is. Isn't it nice to have a badge and a gun too? C'mon, I know you also like that."

Wiggins did like that. Jenny made police work sound like an adventure and a way to make friends, which wasn't an awful idea at all. He didn't have a lot of friends because he stayed indoors most of the time.

"You'll do great with people! They like you a lot. Remember dad's visitors? You just talked to them for like 5 minutes and you already know so much about them! And they enjoyed your company as well. And, and, you always ask good questions. Though, there are times they are not so good, but anyway, you'll make a great detective!" Jenny stood up, energetically pointing her torch everywhere. Wiggins saw her beautiful face, blemished with dirt. He took his a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped her face clean. Then, he suddenly sneezed.

Jenny handed her handkerchief. "You should bring extra ones. Especially in these occasions," Jenny flashed her a huge smile.

Wiggins smiled back. "Okay Jenny. Maybe I could be a detective."

"Yes!" Jenny shot her arms in the air. Then, she stood up and kissed his cheek. "That will be your forever Christmas gift for me. You'll teach me _how to be a detective!_ Yes, oh yes!" she jumped up and down, up and down. "Oh, let's play snooker tomorrow, okay? I'll win this time!" Wiggins could only laugh in reply.

The cold must be hitting him hard for his eyes were becoming runny along with his nose. He took a nosedrop from his coat and was unwrapping it when his phone rang.

"Hullo Wiggins."

"Sir!" he said with a sneeze. He took his handkerchief. Jury waited.

"How's it going there?" said Jury after Wiggins was finished.

"The weather's cold here outside sir. And it wasn't this freezing awhile ago. It's one of those climate changes. Do you think I should contribute something good for the environm—"

"I assure you Wiggins that it'll be less freezing if you go inside. With a fireplace and wine, or maybe a cup of hot chocolate for you. With a dog. It works for me. Anyway, I have some names that need your searching eyes."

"But, sir! On this weather?" Wiggins looked at the sky in dismay.

"Yes Wiggins. On this weather. You'll be fine."

After Jury gave him the names and Wiggins took note of it mentally, Jury told him about his stay at Northants. He had a nice drink with his Long Piddle's eccentric and famous circle at the Jack and Hammer. Now, he's at Ardry End, just relaxing and feeling the wonders of a rare vacation. Plant was apparently sleeping beside his dog, Mindy and Jury will be the same if he doesn't stop drinking. Jury later hung up, greeting him a happy holiday and Wiggins greeting him a happy holiday as well.

Wiggins looked at his nosedrop. Then, he looked at the dark sky. He returned the nosedrop in his pocket. His job was waiting for him.

Jenny would have been proud of him.


End file.
